horrible_historiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sensational Shakespeare
Sensational Shakespeare is a special episode in the ''Horrible Histories'' TV series, the 82nd episode in total. It first aired on April 19, 2016. Horrible Histories is back on CBBC, with a special episode delving into the life & times of the world’s most famous writer. Tom Stourton stars as the Bard, as we find out about his humble beginnings, his glove-making father, & his early life as an actor. How did he climb to become a royal favorite? And what was it like to be in the audience of one of his plays, where fruit was thrown at the stage, it was illegal for women to act, & there were no toilets? Packed with laughs, facts, & quizzes, the show ends with a song featuring every one of his plays. Sketches Oh, Yea! Magazine Shakespeare Secrets Special A look at Shakespeare’s unknown early life, glove-making father, & loyal wife proves to be quite boring! Shakespeare gets advice from Tudor playwrights Considering a change from actor to writer, Shakespeare attempts to get some advice from some of the writer’s down at the pub, only to be mocked. H! Entertainment Round-Up Tudor Entertainment A look at the top 3 forms of entertainment in the Tudor era leaves Shakespeare’s plays just beaten by ‘Jackanapes’. Parody of E! News Tudor Actor (Part 1) A young Tudor man seeks a job as an actor in one of Shakespeare’s plays, however, he learns he has to start at the bottom…literally! Singin' in Urine A young Tudor man, Francis, sings with glee when his beloved Catherine accepts the marriage. Being in a Tudor street, however, he ends up singing (& getting covered) in urine! Let’s Talk About Theatre A shocked presenter discovers the state of Tudor theatres as well as finding out the inspiration behind Romeo & Juliet--Romeus & Juliet! Song Ben Johnson, Christopher ‘Kit’ Marlow, & Gabriel Spencer are the writer’s in the pub who love to drink, kill, & get arrested. Shakespeare, however, prefers to focus on his writing & finance more, but it’ll be him who ends up with success! None-A-Day (Advertisement) A Tudor Doctor advertises the importance of NOT eating your five-a-day. Tudor Actor (Part 2) A Tudor man who seeks the job as an actor in Shakespeare’s plays is disappointed with the young woman he’s playing. Horrible Histories Horticultural Society Garden Show in the time of William Shakespeare (or HHHSGSITTOWS) Taking a look at the best Tudor gardening methods to keep pests away & then finding out why the Ottoman ‘Head’ Gardener is called so. Historical Desktops William Shakespeare The Bard quickly comes up with a play for King James I, to earn the title of ‘The King’s Men’. Tudor Actor (Part 3) A Tudor man who had been seeking for a suitable job as an actor in one of Shakespeare’s plays has finally been granted a part; what he fears, however, is the awfully realistic bear noises the other ‘actor’ is making. Escape to the Historical Country Shakespeare & Anne are looking for a home, but things soon get in the way. A parody of Escape to the Country. Shakespeare Quote Alert Shakespeare & his wife go to their local market but are soon interrupted when people start quoting him. Horrible Publishing Shakespeare Shakespeare attempts to get his work published in a slightly different format, however, it seems all off his original ideas has been used. Song Parody of It's The End Of The World As We Know It Shakespeare & the writers take the stage & rock on in a smashing song listing every single one of Shakespeare’s plays! Cast Sketch Categorization Notes External Links *Series 7, Specials 1 at Horrible Histories TV Category:Horrible Histories Category:Horrible Histories 2009-2011 TV Series Category:Series 7 of Horrible Histories Category:Specials Category:Terrible Tudors (Sketches) Category:Slimy Stuarts (Sketches)